


you are the best thing (that's ever happened to me)

by BookPirate



Series: we were both young (when i first saw you) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookPirate/pseuds/BookPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke just wants to get laid, but it seems like everyone else has other plans.</p><p> </p><p>Timestamp piece to 'it's you and me (and all of the people)', takes place between chapters 5 and 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are the best thing (that's ever happened to me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a big 'thank you' to everyone who commented on and/or gave me kudos for 'it's you and me (and all of the people)'. So enjoy!
> 
> [SERIOUS SMUT AHEAD] (followed by fluff just fyi)
> 
> Title from "You Are the Best Thing" by Ray LaMontagne

After the day Bellamy confessed his undying love for her (okay so it was really more of an 'I love you, asshole', but Clarke is _really_ good at reading subtext), it took them two weeks to finally have a night to themselves. Theoretically it should've been easier, since neither of them had school, but in-between work and their friends, alone time wasn't something they came by easily.

The first almost-chance they have is the night after they get together, but then the Rape Advocacy Group Clarke is volunteering with calls her in because they're understaffed, so she only has the time to steal a few chaste kisses before driving to the hospital she's needed at, banging her head on the steering wheel a few times before she goes inside.

Then, Jasper accidentally sets fire to Monty and Miller's apartment, which means for a week they stay with Bellamy, which would be fine, except then the two nights he has off from work in which they could get some alone time, Octavia's bed collapses, so she shares with Clarke. Normally she would've gone to Lincoln's, but he's left for two weeks to visit his family.

But Clarke doesn't begin to suspect someone's actively placed a curse on her so that she'll never get laid (which sucks, because Clarke really wants to get laid), until she finds out she's gotten the 11 pm - 2 am shift every night for the next week at the coffee shop she works at. So it seems like she's just destined to never have sex with her incredibly hot boyfriend, and will have to resign herself to the short make-out sessions they can steal right before or after they see each other as part of their regular group hang outs.

The last straw is really that she's supposed to be helping Jasper out with something (she might not've been paying complete attention when he had called earlier talked so sue her okay?), but instead she's gnawing on her thumbnail and staring distractedly out the window. Bellamy had just sent her a series of texts explaining that he had gotten off work early. She texted him that she was helping Jasper, but now is really regretting that decision. She's so wrapped up in the idea that _she could be getting laid right now_ that she jumps when said friend waves his hand in front of her face. "Clarke, you alright there?"

A part of her wants to tell him yes, and so she opens her mouth to say so, but then snaps it closed, before slamming her hands on the table. "Damn it, Jasper! I need to get laid. I need to get laid by my hot boyfriend. Really, really badly. I actually might die if I don't have sex soon. So I'm going to go," she announces, jumping up and all but running for the door.

"Oh, my God, that was so much information! Why do I need that information?" he wails as she slams the door behind her.

She continues to speed all the way to Bellamy's apartment, and makes the distance in 5 minutes, instead of the usual 15. She knocks rapidly, even after she hears him call out, "Just a second!" Seconds later she can hear him muttering curses, walking closer and closer until he's swinging the door open with an angry "What", until he stops and takes a look at her. "Clarke?"

Instead of answering him, she jumps him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She immediately begins kissing him fervently as he catches her instinctively. His balance is off, so he stumbles backwards until they fall onto the couch, eagerly returning her kiss the entire way. He sits down hard, so she takes the opportunity to start unbuttoning his shirt, getting frustrated and trying to pull it apart like she's read in books. Apparently real life doesn't work that way, so after a few impatient tugs she whines into Bellamy's mouth and he laughs, pulling back a bit. "What's so funny?" she demands, panting a little.

"You," he answers simply. He gives her a chaste kiss but pulls back before she can deepen it.

She whines again. "Bellamy, come on." She stretches out the last word for all its worth.

He laughs again. "Oh, I see, you only want me for my body."

"Shut up," she snaps as she reaches for his buttons again. "You want to get laid as much as I do, admit it."

"Yeah, but Clarke," his hands still hers, "we've got all the time in the world. We haven't even gone on a proper _date_ yet."

She groans as she drops her head on his shoulder. "Where would you even take me on a date? I've known you since I was _five_ , Bellamy, I don't need a goddamn date."

He squeezes her hands and noses her ear. "You deserve to be wined and dined, Clarke, to be wooed."

Her heart flutters at that, and she lifts her head to look him in the eyes. "Bell, I have absolutely _no doubt_ you are going to be the best significant other I've ever had, and I know you love me, and I love you, but I really want to get laid right now. It's been two weeks."

"Are you this fast and loose with all of your dates, Griffin?" he teases, and that's it, that's the last straw.

"It's been 15 years, Blake, I think the term 'fast' doesn't apply here," she says as she slides off his lap and stands up.

"Hey, where are you -" his eyes widen as she tugs her shirt off "going, shit, Clarke."

"If you don't want to have sex with me that's fine," she says casually, like she's not currently shimmying out of her shorts, "but I'm going to have an orgasm tonight one way or another."

"Fuck, Clarke," he practically growls, before lunging for her. She squeals as he lifts her up over his shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me."

"That's the plan," she says happily, because it looks like she's finally going to get laid. He deposits her on his bed, but before he can join her, they hear the opening notes of 'White and Nerdy', which Octavia keeps changing Bellamy's phone's ringtone to ("I'm not even really white, O" "Shut up, it's _hilarious_ "). Clarke groans and drops her head back on the bed. "You're going to go get that, aren't you?"

He at least has the decency to look guilty. "Look, it might be O, okay? Just uh," he swallows, lets his eyes roam over her almost-naked body, "don't start without me."

"No promises," she shouts at his back as he goes to find his phone. She flops back on the bed again, and stares angrily at the ceiling. Maybe she could talk Raven into building one of those cell phone jammers.

Bellamy's back pretty soon, though, to his credit. He looks at her with amusement all over his face. "Did you tell Jasper you needed to get laid?"

"Did he call you to tell you that? Because I will end his life, I swear to God," she threatens, propping herself up on her elbows.

He laughs. "No, but Octavia called me to tell you that you have to stop emotionally scarring them."

"For fuck's sake," she sits up and tugs sharply on his belt buckle until he topples onto her, "maybe I wouldn't if we could get a minute alone."

He kisses her slowly this time, taking his time to explore her mouth. She moans as his tongue flicks against hers, and she tugs on his lower lip in return. He pulls back once more, before she can get much further. "Anyway, they're officially giving us twenty-four hours of radio silence."

"Thank God," she says, before leveraging herself so she can flip them over. "I was seriously contemplating throwing your phone out the window."

She bends down to kiss him again (seriously she can't get enough), before sitting up to work on the buttons of his shirt. He helps her this time, though, so it goes by a lot quicker. He sits up, shucks off the shirt, and the undershirt underneath it, in record time, before pinning her to the mattress again. His kiss is fiercer this time, nipping and biting and, well, if she wasn't wet before she definitely is now, moaning helplessly as he trails his kisses down to her neck, lavishing it with his lips and teeth. She finally manages to push him enough so she can reach behind her back and unclasp her bra.

It's very flattering that he seems to forget himself once she's flung the offending piece of clothing away, lifting his hands up to cup her breasts reverently. She bites back a laugh as he squeezes them gently. He looks up, and must catch the humor in her eyes, because the next thing she knows he's latched onto one of her nipples, tugging on it gently and flicking it with his tongue. She arches up, panting as she fists her hands in his hair.

As he switches from one breast to the other, his fingers trail down her stomach and rub the skin right above the elastic of her underwear. When he finally dips his fingers beneath the fabric, he moans at how wet she is. "Jesus, Clarke," he says as he pulls back to remove her underwear entirely. "Fuck, you're so wet."

"Bellamy," she whimpers, and tries to rub her thighs together to get some friction to relieve the pressure that's building up low in her belly.

He keeps her legs separated, however, and lovingly strokes each one before placing them on his shoulders. "I've been waiting to do this for so long, princess."

She's about to ask exactly how long when he licks her, from cunt up. She throws her head back onto the pillows, and throws an arm over her face as she keens when he starts to fuck her with his tongue, two fingers rubbing circles into her clit. She can feel the heat building, but it isn't until he switches to pumping her with his fingers and sucking at her clit that it sparks. Her orgasm shocks her with its intensity, and she cries out before she can even think to try and muffle her sounds.

She's still panting as he pulls himself up after getting rid of his pants. His smile is smug, so she cuts him off before he can even ask. "Oh shut up, you _know_ it was good, asshole."

He chuckles before kissing her softly. She never liked the taste of herself on Lexa's lips, but it's different with Bellamy. She wonders if that's the difference of being in love with your partner. "Well, I'm glad," he says as he presses his forehead to hers.

She surges up again, and captures his lips in a more demanding kiss. He kisses her back just as roughly, and soon she's trembling for more. She pushes him over pretty easily, and manages to pull off his boxer briefs without much hassle. She watches his dick as it bobs with the movement caused by him kicking his underwear away. "Condom?" she asks, hoping her voice doesn't betray how nervous she is. For some reason, it's never occurred to her before now that she's never actually had sex with an actual penis before. She's guessing it'll be pretty similar to the strap-on Lexa tried once, which felt nice but weird, and definitely not orgasm-inducing, but whatever, she's got her one, it's only fair Bellamy gets one, too.

He must pick up on how nervous she is, because as he retrieves a condom from his bedside table, he looks at her over his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asks as he rolls back over. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, Clarke."

She takes the condom from him and opens it up. "I want to," she says as she rolls it on, and it's the truth.

He starts to try and roll her under him, but she quickly climbs on his lap, and hovers over his dick. "I want to be on top," she declares.

"Of course you, fuck," he says, throwing his head back as she takes him in. He's a little bigger than the strap-on, and she experimentally squeezes her vaginal muscles. He curses again and grips her hips, and she moans as she feels his cock twitch in response. She starts rocking slowly, trying to find a rhythm that works. "Clarke, fuck, you feel so good," Bellamy breathes as he starts rocking his hips in time with hers.

He starts picking up the pace and she moans again as his hips start snapping into hers with more force. He sits up suddenly, and she clutches at his shoulder, crying out at the change in angle. He takes one of her breasts into his mouth, tugging on the nipple with his teeth, as he pinches the nipple on the other one. "Fuck, Bell," she whimpers. She bites his shoulder, hard.

He releases her breasts with a hiss, but he doesn't seem hurt. In fact, if anything, his pupils expand further as he flips them, so he's fucking her into the mattress. She locks her ankles around his thighs, and tries to meet his bruising pace. She's teetering on the edge of another orgasm, trying to chase the feeling, when he presses two fingers to her clit.

Her back arches off the bed as she cries out again, much more loudly than she did the first time. She feels like she must've blacked out a little, because before she knows it Bellamy's coming with her name like a prayer on his lips, head buried in the crook of her neck. Her hands unlock from around his neck, and she traces absentminded patterns into his back as they try and regulate their breathing. Eventually, he rolls off of her, and she whines as he pulls out. He laughs softly, still trying to catch his breath, as he disposes of the condom. "Sorry, princess."

She immediately curls into his side as he lays back down. "That was pretty good, you know," she says as he feels around for the sheets they've kicked around.

He finds the sheets and tucks them in. "Thanks?"

She hears the amusement in his tone so she continues, "I mean, I wasn't sure what to expect, but I would definitely say 10/10 would recommend doing again."

He looks down at her in shock. "Was that the first time you've had sex?"

"I mean, it depends on how you define sex," she replies. "If you mean penis-in-vagina sex? Then yes."

He lets out a long breath as he thumps his head back on the pillows. "I wish you had told me. I would've done things a little differently."

She pokes him in the side. "Like what? Did you only give me the abridged version?"

"I would've gone slower, done it sweeter," he says as he rolls over so he's on top of her, his forearms caging her head in on either side. He presses a kiss to her brow, her nose. "You know, given you a first time you deserve."

She pokes him again. "That's pretty heteronormative of you. I've had sex, just not with dudes."

"Sorry." He cracks a smile at that, so she's pleased.

She presses a kiss to his lips, one that was supposed to be chaste but turns into something slow and deep. After he pulls back he rolls off and pulls her to him so her face is pressed into his shoulder. She begins tracing patterns into his chest, when it occurs to her. "Oh, hey. Bell." She pokes him again.

He catches her hand and presses it to his chest. "You can stop poking me, you know. I'm paying attention."

"Maybe I like doing it." She gives him a grin as she pokes him with her other hand.

He just rolls his eyes before looking at her with a fond expression. "Did you have a point?"

"Yeah, this one," she says, giggling as she pokes him again. Man, getting laid has done wonders to her. It's great. "But really, I had a question. How long have you been wanting to do this?"

"What, sex?" he asks, grinning.

She's the one rolling her eyes this time. "No, idiot. I guess I really wanted to know how long you've been in love with me."

"Since you almost broke my nose."

She pokes him again. "Be serious. I was eight."

"I mean, I definitely thought to myself, 'and this is the girl I'm going to spend the rest of my life with'," he says. "I was pissed but I acknowledged it."

"And then avoided me for years afterwards." She scowls at his shoulder.

He nudges her. "Hey." He makes sure she's meeting his gaze when he continues, "I've loved you ever since I met you. Not always romantically, but even when we were stupid kids I loved you. The romance part? That probably kicked in when I saw you with Finn Collins."

"Since my sophomore year of high school?" she asks, incredulously. She props herself up on her elbow to look at him. "And you never did anything about it?"

He blushes, tries to shrug. "I didn't want to make things weird," he defends. "I mean, your family was the only family O and I had left. I didn't want to screw it up."

She pushes him back down to the mattress in a hug. "You sweet idiot," she says fondly.

"Well?" he prompts, nudging her. "Your turn."

She flops onto her back, considering. "I mean, I always loved you, but never like a brother. Even when we were little, I always thought you were better than a brother, that you were just my person, because I didn't know what to call it. But honestly? I think I sort of figured out I was in love with you when O and I tried to surprise you that one time, my senior year of high school."

It's his turn to look surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. There you were, fucking somebody else, and I was stupidly jealous. I didn't really know what to call it until Raven called me stupid a week later for not recognizing it. She was like 'you're the stupidest person I've ever met of course you're in love with him god'," she pauses, looks back up at the ceiling, considering what to say next, "I mean, she also said you were stupidly in love with me, but I didn't believe her, because there you were, fucking other girls, and I didn't know how that fit into the idea that you were in love with me. And then I met Lexa, and you were with Echo, and I don't know. Lexa realized I loved you, I think, because she broke up with me over basically nothing." She rolls her eyes, and looks up at him. "You still with me?"

His response is to tackle her back into the mattress again, and kiss her so hard she's having trouble breathing. When she pulls back to get oxygen, he starts biting at her neck, sucking what she's sure is going to be the mother of all hickeys. She screeches in protest and slaps at his shoulder. "Sorry," he apologizes before she can get the words out. "I know, I know, I just, _God_ I'm such an idiot."

"I mean, you're not wrong, but why?" she asks.

"Thanks, babe, your support means everything." He rolls his eyes.

"Don't call me that," she interjects. "Now, why?"

"I was sleeping with all of these other girls because I was trying to get over you. And the only reason I stayed with Echo for so long is because you had Lexa," he admits.

She laughs. "Raven pretty much told me why you were basically a man-whore."

"I prefer the term man-slut, actually," he teases, before regarding her seriously. "Clarke, you have to understand how much I love you. Like, you're it for me."

She softens, smiles. "I figured. You're kinda it for me, too, you know."

He grins, big and bright. "Good to know."

"So," she says, rolling so she's on top of him, "round two?"

"God, you're insatiable," he says, laughing.

"Pretty much," she agrees, leaning in to kiss him, long and dirty. "But you love it," she says, pulling back briefly.

"Yeah," he smiles again, "I do."


End file.
